Beautiful You
by creativecherry
Summary: Yahiko finally had a word to describe Nagato. Beautiful. PWP, with W standing for with.


Yahiko had found Nagato in a small clearing, training in the rain despite the late hour. At first the orange haired teenager was confused. Training with Jiraiya had ended hours ago and he had specifically told them all to rest up, especially Nagato. The _Rinnegan_ user had hurt himself during a sparring match against Yahiko and as a result had been forced to sit out for the rest of training day.

Yahiko winced inwardly at the memory. He hadn't meant to hurt Nagato, it just sort of happened, and Nagato had brushed off all his apologizes with a delicate smile. That was the worst part. The smile meant that, while Nagato wasn't angry at him, it meant that Nagato blamed himself for the injury. There wasn't a doubt in Yahiko's mind that Nagato spent the rest of the day belittling himself while Yahiko and Konan finished training.

A quiet, but sharp, cry of pain brought Yahiko back to the present. The red maned _shinobi_ was clutching at his side and Yahiko noted with slight horror that blood was being washed from his hands and into the soil from the rain. Through the mild alarm Yahiko felt, admiration swelled in his chest as he stared at his friend. Nagato had opened his wounds from training to better himself and, as Yahiko continued to watch, after he gathered his bearings, continued to push himself even with the pain.

Nagato was amazing - and utterly _stupid_.

Annoyance replaced admiration and Yahiko stepped out from the bushes he was hiding in. "Oi, _baka_!" The older boy shouted and almost laughed when Nagato stumbled from surprise. But, with effort, he kept his expression set with seriousness. He doubted Nagato would have been provoked or taken it badly even if he _did_ laugh, but he came out to scold him. Laughing would ruin that.

"What are you doing?"

"Yahiko! I-"

"Do you want to catch a cold?"

"No, but-"

"No buts! If you catch a cold, Jiraiya won't train you!" That shut Nagato up, not that Yahiko was giving his friend much room to talk in the first place. Yahiko strode across the clearing and grabbed Nagato, who gave no resistance, by the wrist then dragged him back to the house.

Rather than take Nagato inside, Yahiko told him to sit on the first step of the porch and went inside to get a towel, fresh clothes, and fresh bandages to fix Nagato up. Nagato did what he was told without a word. Within a minute Yahiko returned and sat down gracelessly in front of Nagato, supplies gathered in his lap.

Yahiko started with Nagato hair, ruffling it dry with the towel. "_Baka_!" He scolded Nagato again and sighed slightly at how Nagato flinched. "_Aiiish_. You should know better than to go out in the rain with an open wound! If you got sick then you wouldn't heal as fast- Strip." Once Nagato had shed himself of his shirt, Yahiko continued to dry Nagato off and picked up where he left off easily. "And then Jiraiya-_sensei_ would make you rest even _longer_! As the leader, I don't want-"

"Leader?" Nagato repeated curiously, cutting Yahiko off mid-rant.

"Well, yeah." Yahiko said as he moved the towel down Nagato's pale neck to dry his chest so he could wrap the younger boy's wound. Upon closer inspection Yahiko was glad to see that the bleeding seemed to have clotted finally, but the sight of the bloodied wraps served to ignite a whirlwind of emotions in Yahiko all over again. Because of that, he failed to elaborate on _why_ he was the leader of their group, something he had had every intention of doing, but Nagato didn't prompt him either, so Yahiko just let the subject drop and grabbed one of Nagato's arms to wipe off.

Maybe it was because of his feelings at that moment and Nagato just accepting Yahiko as the unofficial leader of their trio, but Yahiko found himself suddenly taking in every detail of his friend. His gaze started from Nagato's prominent collarbones before moving lower to Nagato's smooth, flat chest that was littered with light-colored scars. Yahiko had never really taken the time to look at his companion and now that he had, he had to admit that Nagato was attractive. He couldn't call Yahiko handsome though, that was too masculine and that was something Nagato was not, but would it be right to call Nagato pretty? Konan was pretty, and a girl. It didn't seem right to call Nagato _pretty_.

"Yahiko?"

Nagato's quiet voice pulled Yahiko out of his thoughts, again, and he realized that he had begun to trace one of the scars with his index finger. Yahiko tried to suppress a blush of embarrassment and covered his action by quickly moving his hand down to remove the soiled bandages from Nagato's torso. Once again Nagato didn't press him, something Yahiko was grateful for (why was he thinking about something like that anyway?), and didn't say anything or even wince as Yahiko wrapped his midsection again.

He was surprised to feel disappointment as the skin was covered.

With Nagato's side taken care of, Yahiko knew he should leave Nagato to finish drying off and get dressed, but when he finally looked up into the lavender rings of Nagato's _Rinnegan _eyes, he knew that wasn't going to happen. Instead of standing to leave, Yahiko hooked his fingers in the waistline of Nagato's pants and tugged gently. For a split second Yahiko was afraid he crossed some sort of line with Nagato when _something_ flickered in his curious expression, but that _something_ was gone before Yahiko could figure it out and he had better things to focus on anyway. Nagato only raised his hips to grant Yahiko permission to remove the article of clothing.

Dozens of excuses were running through Yahiko's mind, dozens of reasons why he was still doing this for Nagato when the redhead was perfectly capable of doing it himself. His reasoning was further justified by the fact that Nagato wasn't stopping him. Rather than be wary at the lack of resistance, it only served to drive Yahiko's curiosity and somewhere along the line he abandoned the towel and ran his hands along the smooth skin of Nagato's thighs.

Surprisingly, it was Nagato who initiated the first kiss. It was just a gentle press of lips against lips, but it sent a jolt down Yahiko's spine and he deepened the kiss without a second thought. It didn't bother him that he was kissing another boy, much less his _friend_. All Yahiko could think about was how soft Nagato's lips were and how much he _liked_ the feeling of them against his lips.

When Yahiko finally broke away he was lying on top of Nagato's naked body and the sight beneath him aroused him to no end. Nagato's lips were rouged and wet, a light blush on his pale cheeks. His red hair was sprawled out like a bloody halo and his bewitching eyes were glazed over with lust. Yahiko finally had a word to describe Nagato.

"_Beautiful_."

Yahiko crushed his lips against Nagato's again while his fingers hastily moved to remove his shirt and pants, eager to feel Nagato's body against his, skin to skin. The moment he was completely naked Yahiko pressed his body flush against Nagato's, their equally hard cocks brushing against each other, and the movement elicited a quiet gasp from the younger boy beneath him. That gasp, so close to a moan, set Yahiko on a mission - he _needed_ to hear Nagato moan.

Nagato had always been shy, quiet, a little withdrawn, and it didn't come as a surprise to Yahiko that Nagato would be the same even when he was _shaking_ with pleasure, especially with Konan and Jiraiya just feet away from them inside the house. Yahiko's lips had left Nagato's to trail down his pale neck, sucking and biting at the flesh and drawing more gasps from the redhead. The older boy's hands trailed over every inch of Nagato's skin, putting to memory every curve and dip of Nagato's body and what areas of stimuli caused Nagato to arch against him. Although he supposed Nagato could be arching against him purely because of the way he was grinding his hips against the redhead's, causing delicious friction as their cocks rubbed together. But even then Nagato still wouldn't moan for him.

Trailing his lips back up to Nagato's, Yahiko ravished the younger boy's mouth, biting his lower lip, sucking on his tongue. Lips busy, Yahiko trailed one hand between their bodies and grasped both of their cocks and began fisting them in union. It was a little hard, given that Yahiko refused to move his body far from Nagato's, but he managed and soon enough they were both coming, Yahiko with a low, animalistic groan and Nagato with an airy, almost pained moan that Yahiko greedily swallowed. Their hips continued to jerk as Yahiko milked them both completely and he didn't stop kissing Nagato until his body stopped trembling.

Yahiko was careful not to collapse entirely on Nagato with his side and compromised by lying half on top of his friend while he caught his breath. He laid his head on Nagato's chest and listened to his heart beat rapidly in his ribcage. It started off louder, almost louder than the heavy rainfall on the roof overhang, and then steadily grew slower, quieter, as Nagato came down from his pleasurable high and relaxed.

He wasn't sure when Nagato started to thread his fingers through his damp orange spikes, but there was something intimate about the gesture that made Yahiko smile against Nagato's chest.

Normally Yahiko didn't like the rain but in that moment, with the combination of Nagato's heartbeat, fingers, and the rain lulling him to sleep, Yahiko couldn't remember a time where he was more content.


End file.
